1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing unbalance of between respective engine cylinders of a motor of vehicle, and more particularly to a device for preventing of unbalanced engine cylinder of a vehicle by adjusting injection time of fuel, and fuel supply to each cylinder, of a disel engine according to variations of engine revolutions, thereby preventing engine noise caused by deviation of engine revolutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a diesel engine serves to change a fuel injection time to increase or decrease the supplied amount of fuel, thereby adjusting the load. The size of the load is adjusted by the change of injection time to thereby influence the progress of a heat production rate, whereby, the progress of the heat production rate largely dominates a cylinder pressure rise rate which is one of the greatest causes of generating vibration and noise.
Furthermore, fuel injection quantity control of diesel engines is calculated from an operation signal as a basic injection amount, where the signal is produced by operating signals detected and input by a crank angle position sensor and engine revolution sensor, and the basic injection amount is accurately corrected by signals input from other sensors to allow fuel to be injected from an injector.
However, there is a problem in that actual idle engine revolutions can be excessively increased during fuel supply to the engine according to the fuel injection amount thus determined to thereby produce a deviation substantially larger than prior set-up reference revolutions, and even if the same fuel injection amount is supplied to each cylinder, large errors are inevitably produced.
The reason is that the engine idle revolutions differ greatly from the actual revolutions as time lapses due to various factors such as engine deterioration, decreased processing quality of injectors, varied engine characteristic capacity differences per cylinder, and the like, and the difference of engine revolutions shows up as noise during engine idling, thereby resulting in installation of noise reducers such as noise suction and cut-off materials in order to remove the noise.